pittsburghsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Batch
|jersey#=16 |position=Quaterback |height=6'2" |weight=216 lbs |birthdate=December 5, 1974 |seasons=11 |college=Eastern Michigan }} Charlie Batch is an American football quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers of the National Football League. He was drafted by the Detroit Lions in the second round of the 1998 NFL Draft. He played college football at Eastern Michigan. Batch earned a Super Bowl ring with the Steelers in Super Bowl XL. He achieved another in Super Bowl XLIII College career Son of Lynne Settles, a former school teacher, Charlie had a remarkable career at Eastern Michigan University, owning almost every passing record. He earned a degree in criminal justice. He was a local favorite when he was drafted by the Detroit Lions (over Brian Griese) in the second round of the 1998 NFL Draft. Professional career Detroit Lions He was the Lions' starter through most of the 1998-2001 seasons, and many people believed that after poor performances by the Lions' former quarterback, Scott Mitchell, Batch would bring the Lions back to higher rank. By the end of the 2001 season, he had passed for over 9,000 yards, reaching 6th on the Lions' all-time list. He was injured late in 2001, and was released by the Lions that offseason for salary cap reasons as well as his being expendable because the team drafted Joey Harrington with their first round pick. Pittsburgh Steelers The Pittsburgh Steelers signed him to a one-year contract for 2002 as a backup, but he did not play. The move to initially sign Batch wasn't a surprise, given that Batch was from Pittsburgh and the Steelers' current Director of Football Operations Kevin Colbert initially drafted Batch in Detroit. Despite not playing in 2002 (being third string behind Kordell Stewart and Tommy Maddox, who split the year as the starters), Batch became popular with Steeler fans, likely due to having grown up in nearby Homestead. His contract was renewed by the Steelers, and Batch saw some action in 2003. In 2004, Batch spent the season on injured reserve after offseason knee surgery. Had he been active that year, it likely would have been he who replaced Tommy Maddox rather than rookie Ben Roethlisberger, who would go on to become the full-time starter and a star in the league. In 2005, he became the second-string quarterback for the Steelers, playing behind Ben Roethlisberger. During 2005, an injury to Roethlisberger gave Batch two starting opportunities, yielding two victories. In the process, Batch became the first Pittsburgh-area native to start for the team at quarterback since Terry Hanratty, a native of Butler, Pennsylvania, started for a few games during his rookie season in 1969 before becoming a backup the following season to Terry Bradshaw. He backed up Ben Roethlisberger during Super Bowl XL, and the Steelers' 21-10 victory made Batch a Super Bowl Champion. On March 14, 2006 Charlie Batch signed a 3 year deal, through the 2008 season. He also was one of several Pittsburgh Steelers players that visited Ben Roethlisberger in the hospital to hear of his condition after his motorcycle accident on June 12, 2006. Batch was again tapped to fill in for Roethlisberger to start the Steelers 2006 season when Roethlisberger had to have an emergency Appendicectomy|appendectomy the week before the season started. Batch had his best game in over 4 years, throwing for 209 yards, 3 touchdowns, and no interceptions. He also threw the first touchdown pass of the 2006 regular season. Batch temporarily replaced Ben Roethlisberger in week 7 in Atlanta when Roethlisberger went down with a concussion. Batch completed 8 of 13 passes for 195 yards and 2 touchdowns, including a 70 yard touchdown pass to Hines Ward. On August 8, 2008, Batch sustained a broken clavicle in the second quarter of a pre-season game against the Philadelphia Eagles at Heinz Field. The team signed former Jacksonville Jaguars starter Byron Leftwich. Batch was placed on season-ending injured reserve on August 30. In the 2009 season, Batch replaced Ben Roethlisberger in week 11 against the Kansas City Chiefs after Roethlisberger had gotten injured in overtime. He threw one pass for 17 yards. During the game Batch too received an injury that would end his season. Due to Roethlisberger's six game suspension for the 2010 season, Batch is expected to compete with the other reserve quarterbacks for the right to be the starting quarterback for the team. Charity Charlie Batch will be presented with the first Jerome Bettis Award for Humanity and Community Service. This annual award is presented to a Pittsburgh individual who demonstrates the image of the award title. As son of a former steel mill operator , Batch was chosen because of his commitment to his hometown of Homestead, PA by bringing to the area programs for the children through his Best of the Batch Foundation and upgrading basketball courts and football fields for the kids to use. Over 5 years ago, Charlie had to endure the tragedy of his sister's death due to a shooting. External links * Best of the Batch Foundation *Pittsburgh Steelers bio Category:Current Roster